


Isn't There Any Hope?

by LynnMashihita



Category: Arashi (Band), Gokusen - All Media Types, Hey! Say! JUMP, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, I'm really sorry, This is the epilogue for Secret Untold, You will still be disappointed by the end of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnMashihita/pseuds/LynnMashihita
Summary: They hoped everything would be just fine. They hoped everything would be as beautiful as their dream. They hoped everything would be back to everything they knew before everything got shattered.The first epilogue forSecret Untold





	Isn't There Any Hope?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay  
> There will be two epilogues, and this is the first.  
> I can't say anything about the story, so just read it  
> Enjoy ....
> 
>  

The silence in the dining room was suffocated. It was only for few moments but everyone felt that the silence was eerie. They looked at each other without words. They talked in silence, like their stare could voice out their conversation. The way Yamato smiled was strange. The way he talked was strange. The way he behaved along the dinner was more than strange.  
  
Ryu even stared at Shin without blinking. He shuddered lightly at the way Yamato behaved along the dinner. The older stared back at him, like understood about what he tried to say to him, and agreed about what he felt.  
  
“Would you check on him?”  
  
Everyone looked at the old man and Yuichi stood up quickly. He almost ran along the stairs, took two steps at once, and hurriedly opened Yamato’s room without bothering to knock it. He looked around and found that the room was empty. He opened the door of the bathroom but found nobody. A touch of the wind blew made him almost shivered. He turned around to see the door to the balcony opened widely. Hesitantly he walked over and felt his heart beat hard as he reached the door. He saw no one. The balcony was empty. His eyes then stuck on the rail of the balcony and his heart beat faster than before.  
  
He walked over carefully like he was going to get to the most dangerous place in the world. And when he reached for the rail, he touched it and leaned on it slowly. There, down below him, on the pebbles walk in their garden, laid down lump of a body which he known as Yamato’s, with dark liquid around his head, and another person stood up few steps from the lump.  
  
His heart stopped beating for a moment. He lost his words. He even couldn’t move his finger for an inch. It was the move of another person that woke him from his trance. He turned over and walked staggering to the dining room.  
  
“Yuichi? What happened?”  
  
He searched for the person questioned him and found his grandfather stared at him in wonder.  
  
“Where’s Yamato?”  
  
Yuichi pointed out the front door. “He’s … on the pebbles walk.”  
  
The three left looked at each other. Yuichi looked strange. He’s pale. His eyes looked blank. He acted like he just saw a ghost. His hands were trembling and harder as times passed by.  
  
Ryu stood up and walked out to the garden. He looked around to the pebbles walk and his heart stopped when he saw two persons stayed there. One person kneeled on the ground, caressed the other person who lay down unmoving on the ground. He walked over and stopped suddenly when realization struck him. The unmoving body was Yamato. The dark liquid beneath him made him widened his eyes.  
  
“Yamato!”  
  
It was the only word came out from his mouth before he ran over and kneeled in front of the lump. He didn’t dare to touch. But he reached his wrist to check his pulse. He was still could feel the beat. It was very weak but he could feel it. He then looked up to find the blank stare from the younger person in front of him. No tears and he kept calling Yamato to make him wake up.  
  
Shin came in hurry and froze few steps from them. His hand was trembling hard when he fished out his phone from his pocket. He didn’t even know whose number he pushed or whom he talked with over the phone. He just knew that many times after that an ambulance came into the garden. Many people rushed to the lump on the pebbles walk, carefully moved him inside the car.  
  
He didn’t know how long he stood there without words. He just remembered when Ryu shook him hard and dragged him to go with the ambulance to the hospital.  
  
“I could still feel his pulse. It’s very weak but it’s still there.” Ryu gripped Yamato’s fingers along the way to the hospital.  
  
“Let’s hope that he could survive when we got to the hospital.”  
  
Both of them looked at the medic silently.  
  
Hope.  
  
The word sounded so beautiful in their ears. The only word they kept in their heart since when they didn’t remember. The only word left in their heart since when they didn’t even know. The only word they treasured as the most important thing in their live.  
  
Hope.  
  
They hoped everything would be just fine. They hoped everything would be as beautiful as their dream. They hoped everything would be back to everything they knew before everything got shattered. They hoped that every mess would be just a dream so that when they opened their eyes, everything would be okay.  
  
“We should predict this would happen to him.”  
  
Shin looked up to see Ryu ducked his head deeply to hide his tears. He reached over his shoulders and gripped it tightly, trying to share him his strength. Or, he just tried to find a grip to hold so he wouldn’t fall down. He closed his eyes.  
  
_Isn’t there any hope to save us from this mess?_  



End file.
